


少年的大胆求爱

by Ladybugszippers



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *短笛是cuntboy*第一人称注意
Relationships: Piccolo/Son Gohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	少年的大胆求爱

**Author's Note:**

> *短笛是cuntboy  
*第一人称注意

我叫孙悟饭，我有两个非常尊敬的长辈，一个是我的亲生父亲孙悟空，另一个名叫短笛，说起来他是我的师傅，我像尊敬父亲那样尊敬他，而且他和我父亲也是关系匪浅的亲友，是个非常优秀的老师，我的本领大多数都是由他教授的。  
我很喜欢他，我经常叫他“短笛叔叔”，不过我是后来才知道短笛叔叔比我不过也才大了四岁而已，短笛叔叔嘴上严厉其实很疼我，我父亲跟我讲，在我和沙鲁对战时短笛叔叔还训斥过我父亲“不知道为悟饭着想”，当知道短笛叔叔担心我的时候还是很开心的。  
随着年龄的增长，我发现自己逐渐对短笛叔叔有了些异样的情感。  
在学校看书的时候脑子里想的也不是课堂上老师讲解的习题而是短笛叔叔，不知道他现在会在哪里，是不是又一个人在什么地方修炼呢？只是想想还好，只要让自己沉浸在书本中忙碌起来脑子也就没有多余的精力去乱想了。  
也许是日有所思夜有所梦，晚上的梦里有父亲，有母亲，有牛魔王爷爷，也有短笛叔叔，他们都在庆祝我的生日，当我吹灭生日蛋糕上的蜡烛时别的人都不见了，眼前只剩下短笛叔叔，他伸出大手温柔地抚摸着我的头：“悟饭，恭喜你又长大了一岁。”  
我们的身高差距在逐步减小，我很高兴这样的变化，这意味着我会变得越来越可靠，我朝他眯起眼睛笑了起来，过完这次生日我就是个18岁的大人了。不知为何短笛叔叔脱下了身上的配重衣服，叔叔的身材一看就知道是常常习武的人才会有的身材，筋肉结实又身材匀称，其实父亲和克林叔叔他们也是，只是短笛叔叔的样子在我看来与他们略微有些不同，是因为短笛叔叔是那美克星人吗？  
正在我思考的时候短笛叔叔将上半身的那件深色内衬也脱掉了，这之后发生的事太过突然了，虽然梦境模模糊糊的但是我清楚地知道我和短笛叔叔做了那种事，梦醒后看到湿透的内裤与完全精神起来的下半身又羞耻又紧张地跑进洗手间解决问题。  
经过这个梦我终于清楚了，原来我喜欢短笛叔叔，喜欢到会做春梦的地步。既然明白了那就好说了，尽管有些难以启齿，我还是带着难以抑制的兴奋与激动飞去找短笛叔叔。  
短笛叔叔的气我最熟悉不过了，他正在某个和他在那美克星的故乡很相近的地方进行修行，也许是下意识地在类似故乡的环境更容易放松与集中精神吧。  
短笛叔叔注意到了我在飞行时散发出来的气，而我先一步打了招呼：“短笛叔叔！”  
“悟饭吗，有什么事？”他果然正盘腿漂浮在半空，似乎在屏息凝神，打扰到他修行是会有一点点罪恶感啦，不过再不和短笛叔叔见面我都要变得不正常了。  
“学校放假了，所以我想来找短笛叔叔。”  
“找我修行吗？哼，你最近可是荒废了很多啊。”  
这话是不假，虽然我是孙悟空的儿子身上也流着赛亚人好战的血统，然而我不喜欢争斗更想过和平的生活。不过眼下也是个好机会，久违地兴奋起来了，况且能和短笛叔叔过招的话我真的太开心了。  
“陪我过几招吧，短笛叔叔。”我脱下了外套以免妨碍到身体的动作。  
对方欣然同意，彼此沉下心电光火石间缠斗在一起，果然不勤加修炼身体都变得僵硬了，一开始完全不能跟得上短笛叔叔的速度，不过随着交手的来来往往身体逐渐适应了起来，像是一瞬间又回到了4岁的时候，那个时候我还以为短笛叔叔是坏人，没办法嘛，我睁开眼睛后没看到父亲眼前只有个眼神很凶恶的人当然会害怕了，半年后短笛叔叔通过与我交手来教导我如何作为一名战士战斗。  
回想起往事让我愈加兴奋起来让气又提升了，短笛叔叔大概也察觉了，我注意到他唇角微微扬起的弧度。  
几番交手后我逐渐因为长久不锻炼累得气喘吁吁，于是短笛叔叔叫了停从半空落到地面：“稍微休息一下，我知道交手让你找回了以往的感觉，但身体是吃不消的。”  
“嗯……好的。”  
我靠在一块岩石旁休息，短笛叔叔也坐了下来只是和我保持着一小段距离阖上了眼眸。稍微想要靠近一些啊，我挪动着手臂将重心前倾想离得再近一些，短笛叔叔的耳朵太好了，细微的动作他都能听到：“有什么事吗，悟饭？”  
“没、没有……”略微心虚地又挪了回去冲他露出笑脸表示自己没什么事，明明小时候想靠近短笛叔叔就可以靠近的，为什么在心境变化后反倒不好意思了起来呢？大概是看我吞吞吐吐的吧，短笛叔叔盯着我看：“你是不是有什么事想说？”  
“啊……被你发现了……”  
“说起来我也算是看着你长大的，这种程度当然能发现。”  
“好吧，那我就说了……”尽管心里还在紧张，可是都已经这个地步了，说出来吧！孙悟饭！你可是孙悟空的儿子啊！于是我几乎用尽了我的全力将这句话喊了出来：“我喜欢短笛叔叔！”  
当我喊完时我睁开眼睛看着对方，短笛叔叔微怔大概是没有想到我想说的是这件事，而且看起来明显误会了：“这件事啊，我还以为你想说什么……”但是说着说着话音逐渐小了下去，也许是猛然察觉到了不对劲的地方，短笛叔叔的脸以肉眼可见的速度染上了绯红，这片红霞一直蔓延到长长的耳尖，表情也变得别扭起来：“是、是吗……我可是比孙要优秀得多的师傅……”似乎极力想要镇定下来确认只是自己想多了。  
这副样子真是可爱啊，我觉得自己浑身充满了勇气，于是凑到短笛叔叔的耳边小声又重复了一遍：“我喜欢短笛叔叔。”  
那美克星人的耳朵构造和地球人不同，说完这句话明显看到短笛叔叔的耳尖更红了。  
“知道了，别总是重复……”他一副想教训我的语气可是又因着脸红而显得丝毫没有教训的气势，一瞬间脑中发出什么东西崩断的声音，也许是我的理智与克制吧。  
回过神来时耳边是低沉急促的喘息，短笛叔叔比我高大的身躯正被我压在身下，我们的衣服都被撕扯烂了，短笛叔叔正一脸隐忍却又放任我对他乱来，满溢而出的幸福感将我包围，这是我的短笛叔叔，是我最喜欢的短笛叔叔。  
俯下身贴上那双唇，舌头启开齿关深入口中略微急躁地想要汲取津液，短笛叔叔虽然处于被动的状态也耐下心来用他柔软的舌引导着我，唇舌的纠缠竟然会有如此的魔力。短笛叔叔的虎牙很尖利，我小心仔细地舔过齿列与敏感的上颚，听到短笛叔叔喉间不小心溢出的短吟就像是受到了鼓舞般心情愉悦到了极点。  
手掌从短笛叔叔的脸颊旁移到脖颈再到胸前，常年修行的胸部竟然触感极佳，自然会比一般的胸部要硬了，毕竟都是肌肉，却也比想象中要软一些，摸起来真的很不错。指腹划过乳晕拨弄几下乳尖就听到了短笛叔叔刻意隐忍的短促轻吟。  
“悟、悟饭……”大概是有些羞耻吧，在自己的弟子面前露出这副狼狈的姿态，可是短笛叔叔，你现在这个样子真的很可爱啊，为了证明这件事我顺着一直舔到乳首处含住，留下一道湿湿滑滑的淫靡水痕，舌尖极力地逗弄着充血挺立起来的乳尖抬眼看了看短笛叔叔想问问这个力道是否合适，短笛叔叔头偏向一边抬手遮挡着自己的脸，这样就看不到了嘛，略微不满地吮吸着饱满的胸部用牙齿轻轻留下齿痕。  
“……嗯唔……”  
双手轻轻拢聚着双乳聚起明显的乳沟，突然想起那美克星人是无性繁殖的，也就是说每一个个体都是可以繁殖的，那么岂不是雌雄同体了！意识到这一点时心急手快地伸手扒下短笛叔叔的裤子想要确认，并没有看到男性生殖器，却有着洞，穴口还在往外溢着淫水，大概是女性生殖器？好神奇啊，如果是别的那美克星人的话我可能会被这种神奇的生物形态吸引而专心钻研吧，可这是短笛叔叔，是我的短笛叔叔，在这样诱人的他面前我根本没有这份余裕去想除了他以外的任何事。  
也许是我看得太过专注让短笛叔叔有些难堪，他伸手过来想要遮挡，而我抓住他的手腕将他的手指含在嘴里吮咬：  
“没事的，短笛叔叔，请交给我吧。”  
“……悟饭……”  
我极力让自己看起来很像个成年人，其实心里难免激动万分，舔湿自己的手指后伸进穴内，湿热紧致的甬道正在吞吃着我的指节，感受到柔软的穴肉让我除此体会到了品尝禁果的美妙，手指灵活地在甬道内转动摩挲试图让穴口更加松软，抚摸着短笛叔叔大腿的掌心感受到了身下人的轻颤。手指进进出出模仿交媾的姿势搅动着穴内分泌出来的黏液发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音刺激着耳膜，许是我有些太慢了短笛叔叔有些等不及，他还不容易压下接连不断的低喘对我说：“……悟、悟饭……可以了……”  
“可以了吗？是不是还要再扩张一下，我不想短笛叔叔受伤……”  
“……啧，可以了……”短笛叔叔说完这句后脸就变得更红了。  
“好，我明白了。”  
我将短笛叔叔的两条腿架在肩膀上就这样扶着自己的性器抵上柔软的穴口，穴口翕合着似乎在欢迎我，不过进入地有些吃力，明显能感觉到甬道对异物入侵的不适与排斥，短笛叔叔拧紧了眉额上渗出了一层细密的汗水，双手则狠狠地抓着身下的地面划出几道痕迹。看到他不舒服我有点心疼，想着还是再好好扩张一下吧。  
短笛叔叔也许是看出了我的想法：“……你不用顾虑我……悟饭……进来吧……”  
氤氲着水汽的眼眸就这样注视着我，我觉得自己现在真是幸福极了，点了点头我掐紧了短笛叔叔的大腿用力将自己的粗大挤了进去。  
自己的柱身完完全全被柔软的穴口吃了进去，能够感受到短笛叔叔里面被我的东西填满了，又紧致又湿热仿佛整个人置身于天堂，又像是有无数小口正在紧紧吮吸着柱身差点没忍住就这样缴械。  
“啊！糟糕……”在短笛叔叔略微困惑的眼神中我说出了自己因为太过紧张和兴奋而忘记的最重要的事。“我忘记戴安全套了……”  
“……没事，”短笛叔叔安抚着我。“我不会怀孕的……”  
虽然知道这件事可还是稍微有点失望，只是眼下比较重要，心思回归到交合处我动起腰在短笛叔叔的身体里进进出出并逐渐地开始渐入佳境了。  
短笛叔叔的身体包裹着我，我埋在短笛叔叔的体内，这一认知不断刺激着我的大脑让我变得难以思考起来，心里眼里只有短笛叔叔在我的抽插下连喘息声都被撞得支离破碎，大腿与臀肉撞击发出的声音清脆又悦耳，我侧头咬上短笛叔叔的大腿内侧留下咬痕不出意外地听到短笛叔叔的喘叫声调再次拔高，明明如此淫乱且毫无章法却胜过我所听过的所有华美乐章。  
这样还不够，稍微让短笛叔叔翻了个身呈跪趴的姿势，指尖陷进臀肉里分开臀瓣露出柔软的穴口再次插了进去，大概是后入的体位进入地太深让短笛叔叔不由绷紧了后背，掌心揉到腰侧用力掐紧这样继续进犯着，短笛叔叔的里面又紧又热，穴口不自觉地绞着我的性器根部绞得我很舒爽，汹涌的情潮将我整个吞没卷入深深的漩涡中，好像身体要变得不是自己的了一般。  
短笛叔叔的喘吟声始终在耳畔萦绕着，甬道仍在不断吸吮着我的柱身，这样的幸福与欲仙欲死的爽快让我再也忍不住射在了短笛叔叔里面。  
“……啊、啊……悟饭……”  
我能感受得到，顶端喷射出的精液将缝隙完全填满了，在我缓过心神将自己的东西抽出来时白浊的精液从尚未闭合起来的穴口流淌而出，画面太淫靡了我一时间只能快速捂住自己的鼻子好确信自己有没有流鼻血。  
短笛叔叔很疲累的样子，难道这比修行还要累人吗？我自己倒是觉得还挺不错的。  
“……悟饭……”短笛叔叔勉力撑起身体似乎要说教一番不过又作罢了，看到他都快支撑不住自己的身体了我让短笛叔叔靠着我休息，听到他变得逐渐均匀起来的呼吸声幸福感再次将我包围。


End file.
